


And when I Look in the Mirror

by readingsomething



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Body Image, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, How Do I Tag, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, i dont want to write tragic events so i dont get it wrong, idk how to write romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingsomething/pseuds/readingsomething
Summary: George's ex wasn't the best person.  What will happen when after George moves in with Sapnap and Dream, and the memories start coming back. What about when he gets a text from an unknown number?ALSO TITLE WILL PROBABLY CHANGE
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 177





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING BEFORE THIS WAS WRITTEN ON A BURST OF ENERGY THIS MAY NOT EVER BE FINISHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a bad flashback after thinking about a past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated the chapters to fix some spelling that was bothering me.

George had been moved in with Dream and Sapnap in the U.S for about four weeks. 

Tonight, the three have been talking about everything and anything all night. Dream starts telling embarrassing stories about Sapnap from when they were younger, Sapnap changes the subject to talk about Dream's cringy old relationships, which leads to them talking about their exes. 

After Dream and Sapnap share a multitude of their stories they egg on George to tell one of his. That's the problem. He has only ever been in one relationship, he would have to lie to them, they couldn't know about what really happened, all they knew was he was dating someone. They assumed it was a girl, and god were they wrong. George hadn't told anyone about his sexuality. Which made it very difficult to talk about his previous relationship. He never told anyone about his ex, or what his ex did to him, he didn't need to, he was perfectly fine. Right? 

George is hesitant to answer but made up a story that his ex-girlfriend broke up with him when she moved away. 

He hopes they didn't notice how hesitant he was. 

After many hours of tossing and turning George falls asleep. 

*  
George is at a restaurant with his boyfriend, Seth. 

While George and Seth are being seated George, notices Seth eyeing up the waitress.

George orders first, he gets a burger, some fries, and a strawberry milkshake, a simple meal. 

Seth scoffs, rolling his eyes as he starts his order. 

After George finishes his fries he excuses himself to the restroom. 

When he comes out he sees Seth exchanging numbers with the waitress. He knew that he was checking her out. She clearly was into him also, she was very touchy with Seth when they ordered. 

George feels a pang of sadness at the sight. He pretends he saw nothing and slips into thought while finishing his food. 

Was he not good enough? She was the complete opposite of him, tall, blonde, confident, and most importantly, a woman. 

George is quiet the rest of the date, nausea slowly growing in his stomach. 

When they get home George tells Seth he is going to go to bed as he doesn't feel well. 

Seth rolls his eyes and looks at George, "Obviously you aren't feeling good you shouldn't have eaten so much food, fatass. God, maybe you should listen to me when I tell you to go on a diet it might help with all that extra fat." He grabs George's stomach and slowly moves his hands to George's waistband. "B-Baby, not tonight, I don't feel well" George stutters out. "Oh, but I want to feel good Georgie" Seth said with a devilish grin. "B-Baby, I-I'm serious, n-not tonight"  
Seth laughed at George's stutter. "I don't think you understood me, I am going to do whatever I want, maybe it'll help you lose a few pounds" George's throat tightened, he felt a large hand grab both of his wrists, which were soon bound to the bedpost with a belt. By now George was sobbing. Seth stepped out of the room and came back with duct tape and a kitchen knife. He put the knife on the nightstand and duct-taped George's mouth shut.  
* 

George abruptly wakes up to Dream asking if he wants any breakfast before they start planning videos. 

George is on the verge of tears but he can hide it until Dream leaves. 

George says declines his offer because he needs to shower. 

Thats why. 

No other reason. 

He grabs his stuff and hurries to the bathroom as soon as Dream is out of his room. 

He sobs quietly remembering the horrid memories. 

As he waits for the shower to heat up, he looks at his body in the mirror, that's what I look like, god, maybe he was right, I look so fat, so ugly and pale, how could anyone love me, no, how could anyone even stand to look at this, He can't look anymore. 

He quickly jumped in the shower to avoid looking at his pathetic self any longer. 

As he showers he had accidentally bumped the temperature to the hottest setting. 

This hurts.  
Ow.  
This hurts.  
This feels good.  
This feels really good.  
But it hurts.  
But it..  
It..  
It feels... good. 

He stepped out of the shower not knowing how much time has passed 

He checks his phone to see that he was in the shower for an hour. 

Shit. 

They were supposed to work on video ideas after breakfast.

He quickly glanced in the mirror only to see his reflections skin a bright shade of red. 

He quickly put his hoodie on to hide his body from the person looking back at him in the mirror. 

He rushes into their shared kitchen.

As he walked up to the table with Dream and Sap, they were already discussing their next video idea. 

Oh. They started without me. Thats fine. It's my fault I took so long. 

He sat down quietly and just listened to the pair argue whose video idea was better. 

They quickly greet George and then continue their previous conversation. 

Their voices slowly fade out as  
George falls into deep thought. The nightmare from last night comes back into his mind. He can't stop thinking about what had been said. 

What if he was right? All I ever do is eat. God. Maybe I should have just done what he said. Then maybe we would still be together. No. Maybe we would have been happy. It's my fault. No, it's not he was an asshole.   
He was right though. No one wants to look at you George. Do you really think Dream and Sap wanted you to move in? They let you out of pity. They are just pretending. Remember all the fun they would have before you moved here? You ruined it. It's your fault. Everything is your fault. 

"George?" He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Dream's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"We have been talking to you for a few minutes now, are you okay?" Dream asked, clearly worried.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking. "  
"What were you thinking about?" Sapnap butted in.  
"Oh nothing important, just some video ideas, and other things" George lied.  
He couldn't tell them what was really going on in his brain just then, he didn't want it to be true, if he told them, they would just confirm his fears, and he couldn't deal with that right now. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You've seemed a bit out of it since last night."  
Dream questioned further. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a few things on my mind, nothing I can't deal with" 

"Okay, you know you can talk to us?" Dream stated, but it sounded more like a question.  
"Both of us, we love you George and we don't want you to think otherwise" Sapnap nodded in agreement.  
"I know, I promise its nothing serious"


	2. *Unknown Number*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets an unexpected text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized my italics dont work wth.
> 
> anyways short chapter cause idk whats goin on.

"Sapnap is going to go stream mcc practice, are you going to join?" Dream asked while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm going to shower first. I'll join the TeamSpeak when I'm done." 

"Okay, by the way, me and Sap are going to make wings and homemade buffalo sause tonight." Dream says, not noticing George's slight cringe at the mention of eating. 

After Dream leaves, he gets ready to shower, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and then heads to the bathroom. 

As the water heats up, he stares at the mirror, a familar feeling bubbles in his chest, a feeling he has felt may times before while looking at the man on the other side of the mirror. Disgust runs through his vains as he looks at himself. 

Pathetic. 

Gross. 

Ugly. 

Fat.

Unlovable.

George is brought out of his thoughts when he hears Sapnap starting the stream. He quickly jumps into the too hot shower. As the water slowly changes his skin from a pale white to a bright pink, he falls back into a deep thought. 

The thoughts don't last very long as he is brought back by his phone ringing. He quickly rinses off and hops out of the shower. He looks at his phone next to the sink and can see that the caller id displays unknown number as the contact. So George ignores the call and starts getting dressed. 

He slides the sweatpants and sweatshirt on. He notices how large the sweatshirt is on him, it must be either Dream's or Sapnap's that got mixed in with his laundry. 

He keeps it on though, he likes the way it covers his body, making the true shape of his body almost impossible to take in. 

George makes his way to his desk and joins the TeamSpeak. 

"Chat George will be here soon, he said he was showering and then-"  
"GEORGE YOU'RE HERE!!"  
Sapnap got cut off by Dream's loud welcoming of George. 

"Yeah, I just finished showering, I think one of you or Dream's hoodies got mixed into my laundry though, the hoodie I have on is like 2 sizes too big." 

Dream and Sapnap both start laughing at the mental image of George drowning in a hoodie. 

The stream goes on as normal, but while George and Sapnap are fighting over something stupid and Dream is wheezing over the twos comedic fight, George's phone goes off. George mutes and goes to read the message. 

It's the same number that called him earlier. 

*1 new message from Unknown Number* 

When he reads the message his heart stops. 

It's him. 

How is it him? 

How did he get George's number? 

Why is he messaging him? 

George can't breathe. His throat is closing. His breaths are quickening. He feels the tears prick his eyes. 

He needs to leave the call. Quickly. 

George unmutes. 

"Uh, s-sorry guys, b-but I need to go for a bit, I, uh, I'm.. not feeling well. Yeah, uh.. Bye" He quickly leaves the call and bursts into quiet sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have a twitter its @readingsomethi1
> 
> not my personal twitter but yeah


	3. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream calms George down and George reveals somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FROM DREAMS POV

"Uh, s-sorry guys, b-but I need to go for a bit, I, uh, I'm.. not feeling well. Yeah, uh.. Bye" 

"Wait George-" 

Dream privately messaged Sapnap on discord asking if he should go check on him. 

"Chat George is fine, he is probably sick from not eating anything yet today." 

As soon as Sapnap said that, he replied saying that I probably should. 

"Speaking of eating," Dream says "I should probably go start dinner, bye chat." 

Dream leaves the call and rushes to George's door. 

Dream gently knocks on the door.  
He can hear heavy breathing in the room.  
"George? I'm coming in."  
Dream slowly opens the door to see a small ball of blankets on the floor and George's shattered phone on the floor on the opposite side of the room. 

"George, whats wrong?" 

"Nothing." He mumbled but Dream knew he was lying. 

"George, we both know that's not true. I want to help you, can you please tell me what happened." 

George's breath begins to quicken again. 

Dream walks over to George and moves his hair out of his face. Dream wipes away the tear marks going down George's cheeks. 

"George, you're okay, I'm here. I'm going to need you to breathe okay? Follow my breathing. " Dream holds George close so he can feel Dream's breathing. 

George has calmed down slightly, his breathing is almost normal now and he is no longer crying. Dream does notice his tight grip on his arms and pulls George's hands into his so he can't accidentally hurt himself. 

"George, can you tell me what happened now?" 

George looks up at Dream and then points at his phone. Dream leans over and grabs Georges's phone, he hands it to George and George looks like he's about to cry again. 

"Dream" George whispers. 

"Yeah?" 

"Promise you won't.." he mumbles the rest of the sentence and Dream doesn't pick up what he says. 

"Won't what?" 

"Promise you won't hate me?" 

"Georgie," I look him in the eyes, "I could never hate you. Why would I ever hate you." 

"Because.. I lied" 

"Lied about what?" I question. What could even lie about? 

"Everything Dream, everything." he says with disgust and sadness in his voice. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Dream I'm.. I'm not straight" 

"Is that what this is about? Because I thought I've made my support for the community very obvious? Why would that bother me?" 

"I thought." George sniffled "I thought you would be.. I don't know... weirded out.. because of.. like the flirting.." 

"Oh George..." 

"Wait, Dream that's not all I've been lying about..." George started. "I- my ex wasn't a... girl and we didn't break up because they moved..." 

Dream looked at George with concern. 

"Look it's not that bad, I promise. He was nice, most of the time. He never did anything uncalled for, everything had a reason, I understand why he did what he did." 

"George... What did he do?" 

"Normal things, I guess? But in the end, he ended up loving her more than me, which was understandable, It still hurt though, after everything I did for him" 

"George cheating on anyone, especially you, is not understandable, no one should have to dea-" 

George's phone goes off interrupting Dream. Dream sees George freeze. George slowly picks up his phone and reads the message. George's eyes go wide and he drops the phone. Dream looks at the phone and then looks at George as if asking for permission to look at the messages. George nods slightly giving Dream permission to check his phone.

Dream picks up the phone and sees multiple text messages from an unknown number. 

*1 new message from Unknown Number*  
Hey Georgie, where are you? I miss you and all the fun we use to have ;)

*1 new message from Unknown Number*  
I know you've read these George. I know you miss me too. Answer me.

*1 new message from Unknown Number*  
I know you are in America, I'm coming to get you and bring you home with me, clearly nothing I taught you ever stayed in that fat head of yours.

*1 new message from Unknown Number*  
If you don't come and meet me I will find you and neither of your stupid little friends will be able to stop me so don't even think about asking them for help.

*1 new message from Unknown Number*  
Just come with me or it'll be much worse when I find you. 

George is sobbing again. Dream reaches over and pulls George into his lap and holds him tightly, gently running one hand up and down his back and the other through his soft brunette hair, and telling George he was safe and that no one was going to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FREEGEORGE MY GUY IS TO PRETTY TO BE EXILED FROM TIKTOK


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gives Dream a bit more detail about Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM HI LIKE 700 PEOPLE READ THIS THATS CRAZY

That night George fell asleep in Dream’s arms, but Dream was awake for a while after George fell asleep. He couldn’t help but think of what George’s ex could have done to make George that scared of him. Whatever he had done he knew it wasn't good. The more he thought about the possibilities the angrier he got, how could anyone hurt George? George was the kindest, funniest, most beautiful person he knew, and the thought of someone purposely hurting him, made him feel like he was going to throw up. Dream unconsciously held George closer as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

George woke up with two large, warm arms wrapped around his torso. He rolled over to face the larger boy who was wrapped around him and George snuggled into the crook of Dream’s neck letting Dream’s quiet snores lull him back to sleep. The last thought that went through George’s mind before falling back to sleep was how safe he felt, when he was in Dream’s arms he felt as nothing could hurt him.

When George woke up again, he was alone in his bed. George layed in bed and scrolled through Twitter for a while knowing he would have to explain more about his ex. When he finally got up and went to the kitchen Dream and Sapnap were sitting at the table in the middle of what seemed to be a serious conversation. 

“Hey, George, why don’t you get some breakfast and we can talk about last night?” Dream asked.  
“Only if you’re comfortable though,” he added.

“Uhm.. okay.” George gets a small bowl of vanilla yogurt and sits down across from Dream.

“Can you answer some questions? If you feel uncomfortable with any of the questions you don’t have to answer, okay?”

George nods.

“Okay first, are you okay with Sapnap being here while I ask the questions, or do you want to tell him later?”

“Later, please” George practically begs.

“Okay, Sapnap can you go into your room for a bit, we will explain later” Dream asked with urgency in his voice.

Sapnap simply nods his head and goes to his room.

“Ok, can you tell me what's going on?” Dream asked cautiously.

“Well as you saw yesterday, I got a text from my ex-boyfriend, Seth.” George answered.

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you are so scared of him? What did he do?” 

George sat and stared at his uneaten yogurt and said nothing.

“George” Dream whispered “Was he ever.. violent”

“Only when he had a reason to..” 

“What would be a reason to?” Dream pushed further looking angrier by the second.

“Whenever I was being a brat or not spending enough time with him, I guess.. I mean he only ever did it when I deserved it.” George admitted.

“GEORGE” Dream was practically yelling at George now. “Why do you think you deserved that, no one deserves that. Why would you-.”

Dream was cut off by a series of panicked apologies coming from the smaller man who was now curled in on himself. 

“I’m sorry, please don't hurt me, please I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry, please-”  
George’s voice was hoarse as he started to cry.

“George, no no no no no no no I would never hurt you, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I promise. I’m mad at your asshole of an ex-boyfriend who made you think you deserved that” Dream explains while wrapping his arms around George.

George felt the same feeling he felt when he woke up in Dream’s arms that morning. 

He felt safe. 

The feeling of safety didn't last as he started to feel guilt for thinking Dream would do that.

“I’m sorry” George cried.

“For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be apologizing.” Dream stated.

“I’m sorry I thought you would hurt me, you're just so much bigger than me and it would be so easy for you to do whatever you wanted. Seth used his size to his advantage some of the time too.” George kept looking around when talking about Seth as if he would be there at any moment. 

“George?” 

“Hm?”

“What would he use his size to do?” 

George was now visibly uncomfortable, his eyes started to gloss over as he recalled the many nights where the nightmares weren’t just nightmares, the nights where he would scream and cry until he would pass out from exhaustion, the nights where he wanted nothing more than for someone to either save him or end his suffering completely. 

Dream saw the first tear drip down George’s cheek and enveloped him into a hug again. He didn’t know for sure what happened but by George's reaction, he had a pretty good guess.

Dream didn’t know if he wanted to vomit, cry, or kill someone at the thought of that being true. He pulled George onto the couch with him holding him until he fell asleep. 

He needed to get George's help.

He knew he would be stubborn about it but it was clearly affecting him, George probably didn’t know that Dream noticed he hadn’t been eating properly, or that after his frequent showers he would be bright red from what Dream can only assume to be water that was way too hot to be in. Dream knew quite a bit about mental health because his mom was a therapist who taught her kids about the symptoms of mental health problems for this very reason. Maybe he could ask his mom for help later, for now, he was exhausted and was going to take a nap with the small man sleeping on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA TRY TO ADD MORE SAPNAP SOON


	5. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's getting worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty late because for some reason my ideas only come at night

It had been about two hours when George started to fall out of his panic-induced nap. The first thing he noticed was how warm and comfortable he felt, as he snuggled further into the source of the warmth he heard a small laugh. He looked up to see where the laugh came from only to be met face to face with a tired Dream. George’s face turns bright red.

“Oh, sorry,” George says while scrambling off of Dream.

“George you’re fine, It's no big deal”

Right then Sapnap enters the room wearing an apron with a muscular body printed on it.

“Pfft, Sap- what are- you wearing?” Dream manages to get out between wheezes. 

Sapnap’s apron makes George giggle but when Dream starts to wheeze he bursts into laughter. 

“I was cooking us some lunch but I don't think you guys deserve it for laughing at me,” Sapnap says with a smirk on his face.

“We're sorry Sappy~~” Dream sang while still catching his breath.

“Uh-huh, well it'll be done in like 15 minutes so be ready,” he says walking back to the kitchen.

\---

They are all sat at the table with their food when a thought hits George  
He’s going to have to tell Sapnap. Telling Dream was hard enough. What if he hates him for lying? He would have to move out. He would be fine, if Dream took it well so would Sapnap. 

Unless Dream was lying to make him feel better. How could he be so dumb? Of course, he wasn’t actually okay with it, George had lied, he was just being nice.

I’m so stupid they are both going to hate me and I will have to move out. I won’t have anywhere to go. I can’t go to my parents. They barely tolerated me, to begin with, and if I went there Seth could easily find me. 

George is snapped out of his thoughts by Sapnap asking if he was going to eat his food.

“Oh, I’m not feeling well, I’m sorry, I know you made this for us but I don’t think I could handle any food right now.”

Dream and Sapnap both looked at each other with concerned faces.

“You're fine George, you don’t have to apologize for feeling sick” If Sapnap noticed the slightly confused look on George’s face he didn't mention it.

“I think I’m going to go take a shower. It might make me feel better” George said while excusing himself from the table.

\---

Once he heard the bathroom door shut Sapnap began to speak,

“Dream, I’m worried about him, whatever happened yesterday is clearly something bigger than what I know. I don’t think I’ve seen him eat properly in weeks.”

“You are right it is something bigger, much bigger, but he is going to have to tell you as much as he can himself, I will try to help him tell you at least what he told me. I can tell there’s still more than what he told me which is very concerning but we have to let him tell us when he is comfortable.”

“I know, but it hurts to see something clearly bothering him and have him feel like he can’t talk to us.”

“All we can do right now is offer our support.”

“Can we at least try to get him to eat more, this can’t be healthy,” Sapnap questioned.

“Yeah that might be a good idea. We may not be able to help with his mental health right now, but we can keep him as physically healthy as we can.”

\---  
After George got out of the shower he made his way to his room to get dressed, only to realize he was out of sweatshirts and he was definitely not going to wear a t-shirt. A t-shirt wouldn’t cover his body enough. Dream and Sapnap would be able to see what he really looks like. They would be disgusted, they wouldn’t be able to stand looking at him, they would know how fat and ugly George really was. 

George sat on his bed wrapped in a towel as he thought of what he could do. All his dirty clothes were in the laundry room and he really didn't want to wear dirty clothes to begin with. Maybe he could borrow one of Dream’s? He didn't really want to ask but it seemed like his only option, so he texted Dream to ask if he could give him a sweatshirt to borrow.

GEORGE  
Hey dream can I borrow a sweatshirt, all mine are dirty?

DREAM  
Yeah, I’ll leave it outside your door?  


GEORGE  
Okay thanks :]  


DREAM  
No problem gogy

George heard a little knock at his door which he could only assume to be Dream leaving his sweatshirt there for him.

George grabbed the sweatshirt and quickly threw it on and went and sat in the living room. Soon Dream and Sapnap joined him, putting on a movie and chatting. Halfway through the movie Dream and Sapnap were making plans to stream and asked George if he wanted to do a stream train the next day, not wanting to disappoint them he agreed to stream after Dream and Sapnap’s streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres something making a very loud noise outside and idk what it is spookyyyy


	6. Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George streams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very small mention of blood so ya

Sapnap had been streaming for about two hours when they decided that he would end his stream soon and have George start his. George didn’t really want to stream but he had already promised Dream and Sapnap. He worked on setting up his stream while Sap ended. They were going to hang out on the SMP for a while and then he was going to raid Quackity for his playing Roblox with Karl stream and maybe pop in for a bit.

George started his stream and started greeting chat. Everything was going well for the first hour, they messed around, Quackity and Karl popped in for a while before leaving to set up their streams, but then once the second hour hit things started to go downhill. It started with a small argument between Sapnap and George, George beat him in a PVP match and Sapnap kept accusing him of cheating, then he started calling him names, then he was just yelling at George. If George weren’t streaming he would have probably left the call and cried, but he was streaming with face cam, so he tried his best to keep his composure, but if you really knew George you would have been able to see something was wrong. 

Around the third hour, George was better than earlier but that all came crashing back down when the text-to-speech read out a donation.   
*SethRbts1994 donated $6.69*  
He froze at the name knowing that that was Seth, he knew it was him because he made him the account.  
Then the text-to-speech read out the message,  
*Hey George long time no talk huh, looks like you didn’t go on that diet, sad huh, you need it.*

George tried to play it off by saying that it was a rude donation, but he knew that that comment would bother him for weeks to come. He tried to go back to normal until he got another donation. 

*ColewasTaken27 donated $20.00*   
*That Seth guy was right look at you LOL*

George's heart shattered and his hands started shaking. He got three more donations agreeing. He looked at chat as chat was yelling at the donors which made him feel slightly better but the fact that he wasn't the only one who saw him like that made his eyes water. George tried to act like he didn’t care and dmed Quackity to see if he was ready to stream, he almost burst into tears when he was told he could end the stream. 

George quickly ended the stream and grabbed his pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. 

He took his shirt off and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were glued to his body as all the things Seth had said went through his mind. All he could think about was how Seth was right, he was fat and ugly and needed to just stop eating completely, he could almost go as far as saying he should just stop living altogether. He didn’t notice how hard he was clenching his fists until he wiped his face and little trails of blood dripped down his palms. 

He was just about to wipe the small streaks of blood off his face and hands when he heard a small knock at the door. He looked up to see Dream peaking in the room. His fists clenched even harder than before leaving a new set of crescent-shaped cuts on his palms and tears pricking his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, can you give me your hands.” Dream asked, noticing the blood dripping down George’s palms. 

George obeyed without thinking.

“Okay, George can you tell me what happened?” Dream pleaded.

“He was right.” George can barely get it out before breaking into loud sobs.

“Who? What were they right about?”

“If I tell you you'll probably agree, even I agree.”

“George please explain what you're talking about.”

“Seth,” George said weakly, “He was right, even chat agreed.”

“What do you mean chat agreed, how would he talk to chat?”

“He donated to my stream and used text-to-speech and then I got another donation agreeing with him”

“What did he say?”

“The truth”

“George, you know if you don’t tell me I’ll just look at the vod.”

“Can you do that instead, I don’t really want to talk about it” George looks at the floor trying to stop the tears from flowing.

“Sure.” Dream pulls out his phone and goes onto Twitch. He skims through the vod until he finds it.

*SethRbts1994 donated $6.69*  
*Hey George long time no talk huh, looks like you didn’t go on that diet, sad huh, you need it.*

“George that's not true. Do you really think that?”

“Well, it's true. even the fans agree.” George spits.

“No they don’t and even if they did their opinions shouldn’t matter to you that much.”

“Yes they do, If they didn't, why did I get multiple donations agreeing with him?”

“George, I can promise you no one thinks that, at least no one that matters, is this why you haven’t been eating?”

George nods his head embarrassed that Dream had noticed.

“Listen, George, how about you lay down and try to fall asleep and we can talk more in the morning?”

“Okay, can you...”

Dream looked at George waiting for him to finish.

“Can you stay here… at least until I fall asleep.”

“Of course George, remember we love you, I love you.”

George falls asleep feeling warm and safe with Dream next to him.


	7. What he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap question George about Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hate this chapter but i dont want to rewrite because i am limited to my phone rn.

“Hey, Sapnap made pancakes for breakfast, I think you should come eat some you haven't eaten in a while." Dream sat down on the bed next to him.

“I’m not really hungry right now, I’ll eat something later.”

“George,” Dream was now staring at him.

“Hmm” George hummed as he shifted uncomfortably under Dreams gaze.

“You need to eat. You're going to get sick.”

"I'm fine, I ate oatmeal on Thursday.” 

“Please George, that was 3 days ago, you need to eat." Dream looked like he was going to cry.

George noticed Dream's concern and it made him feel guilty. He didn't ask for his help. He specifically didn't so he wouldn't be a burden to Dream or Sapnap. But now here he is burdening Dream with his problems, and soon he would be burdening Sapnap too. They hate me, even if they don't now they will soon enough. All I do is cause problems. 

“I’m sorry I’m so difficult and stupid” George laughed “I really do just fuck everything up don’t I?”

“George, you’re not difficult or stupid and you don’t fuck anything up, listen, I know you feel like you are burdening us and that we will hate you or something, right?” Dream responds, it's almost as if he read George's mind. 

George nods.

“Well we won’t, I can promise you that, you just need to talk to us, okay?”

“Okay”

“Now how about we go eat some of those pancakes and then all three of us can sit down and talk about this?”

“Fine, but I might need help with what I’ve already told you.”

“That's fine, I will always help you”

\---

The three sit down in the living room George on the loveseat and Dream and Sapnap on the sofa facing George.

"Okay George, you don't have to tell us everything but it would be best if you did," Dream states.

"Okay well Dream already knows this but.. uhm.."

"You got this George, it's just Sapnap, he would never judge you." Dream reassures.

"So that girlfriend I had wasn't necessarily a girlfriend..."

"So you're gay? That's totally okay, you should have known that wasn't an issue" Sapnap looks confused.

"Well, uh kinda, but I uh guess I need to talk about him a little..."

Dream nods.

"Well uhm… his name was Seth, and we were together for two and a half years. Uh I don't know what else to say?"

"Can I ask you questions, because I know more happened and it might be hard for you to just say it?" Dream looked at George waiting for an okay to go on.

"Uhm sure."

"If you can't answer or I make you uncomfortable tell me and I will stop, okay?"

George nods in agreement.

"Okay first, did he ever insult you or verbally assault you?"

"No, everything he said was true and he was just trying to help, sometimes he would say it kind of rudely but he couldn't help that."

"What would he say?" Dream looking more and more concerned by the minute.

"Normally things like that I was fat and needed a diet, which was and is still true, whenever I would mess up simple tasks he would call me dumb or stupid, and whenever I was on call with you guys for to long he would call me a cheater or a whore, and there were a few other… things." 

\---Flashback---  
George had just hung up the call with Dream when he heard Seth's loud steps coming towards his office. 

"WHO WAS THAT," Seth yelled.

"It was Dream he was helping me edit."

"FOR SIX HOURS, YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT, YOU'RE A CHEATING WHORE, AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU YOU REPAY ME WITH THIS?"

"I'm not cheating on you, we were editing I promise." George said, trembling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE YOU WHORE, YOU'RE GOING TO. LISTEN TO ME AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I’m sorry, please not again, please I'll do anything, anything but that please." George sobbed

"NO IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A LITTLE SLUT THEN YOU DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE, YOU'LL BE MY LITTLE SEX TOY."  
As Seth left to go get what he needed and George sat there sobbing knowing if he tried to do anything it would be worse.

\---  
George was trying so hard not to cry, he knew he was going to be crying by the end of the conversation.

"Okay I asked you this the other day but I want to go deeper into it. So you said he was occasionally violent," There was a small pause and all that you could hear waa Sapnaps small gasp. "How often would this happen and how bad did it get?"

"Uhm, I don't know exactly how often but I would guess like," George sniffled, "two or three times a day, a bit more on a bad day but it was my fault anyways, I didn't listen enough and didn't spend enough time with him." 

Sapnap and Dream's eyes widened. 

George didn't notice and he kept talking.

"And for how bad it got he would hit and punch me or use his size to get his way. Nothing too abnormal, all couples go through that though. I don't get why you're so worried. I'm fine now" George tried to lie but his voice broke giving away how close he was to crying.

George was immediately enveloped in a hug by the two younger men. George noticed they were crying just as much as he was.

"Why are you guys crying?"

"George, nobody deserves that, and we're sure there's more than what you said, and the fact that you had to suffer through that and the aftermath alone," Sapnap said between sniffles, "the fact I never noticed, I'm sorry I feel like such a shit friend."

"It's not your fault I went out of my way to hide it." George responded wiping Sapnap's tears.

"Still there was probably something we could have noticed." Dream added.

"It's neither of you guys fault, It's my fault not yours stop blaming yourselves"

"If we stop blaming ourselves you have to stop blaming yourself, It's that idiot Seth's fault, I swear if I see him that man is dead." Sapnap clenched his fists at the thought of seeing the man who had hurt George that much.

"Me too, if I see this man it's on sight, but there is no chance of that happening unless we go to England. Right George?" Dream laughed.

George looked at the ground remembering the texts from Seth.

"Right?" Dream asked again.

Then it hit him. The texts George got. 

"George he's not going to find you, and if he does we will protect you I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SETH SUCKS


	8. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day gone bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idrk how to add romance so thats gonna be awkward when that happens, but thats what you get when you have someone whos never even held hands write romance

The trio decide to take a week break from social media to calm down and try to help George a bit, all three posting a tweet explaining that they were taking a break to hang out together.

@Georgenotfound  
Sapnap, Dream, and I are all taking a week break from all social media, we want to spend the week hanging out together since we have all been quite busy lately. We will be back to streaming next Thursday, thank you for understanding.

The two younger boys posted similar tweets and then they all deactivated all notifications.

\---

"So what are we going to do for a week?" Sapnap asked, plopping onto the couch.

"We could go to the beach and get lunch out today, the weather is supposed to be really nice." Dream mentioned.

"Thats good with me, we haven't been to the beach with George yet. How have we not gone to the beach? George how do you feel about the beach?"

"Oh, uhm, sure that's fine." George did not want to go to the beach. But he wasn't going to be boring and keep his friends from having fun. 

"Okay then, we have a plan, let's all get ready and meet down here." Dream stated as he walked up the stairs.

Sapnap and George hummed in agreement.

George did not want to go to the beach. It wasn't a fear of the water or the ocean. It wasn't his social anxiety fearing how many people would be there. It was the fact that he would be shirtless, next to his two quite built best friends. To him they were both stunning, and being next to them made him feel both small and weak, and fat and ugly at the same time. He knew if they knew he felt like this they would try to reassure him, give him compliments whenever they could, make sure he knew they loved him, but he couldn't believe them. He had had it ingrained in his mind that he was 

Too short.  
Too fat.  
Too weak.

Too unlovable.

All the things Seth had said to him stayed. He believed it because he thought he loved him, he thought Seth was his person and he was Seth's.

His train of thought was brushed away when he heard Dream start to go back downstairs, he quickly changed into his swim shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

When he went downstairs he saw Dream in dark green swim shorts and an unbuttoned white button up. You could see his abs under the shirt. He was right. He was nothing compared to Dream's built body. He looked pathetic next to Dream. They were going to laugh at him, they were going to tell him how bad he looked, they were going to tell him he needed a diet or to exercise more. 

"Hey George, you look good." Dream said with a smile.

"Oh, uhm, thanks, not as good as you and Sap though." George said the second part so quietly that he didn't know if Dream heard it.

Sapnap came down in a similar outfit to dream except he had black shorts and a white button up with flames on it. He looked better than George too, everyone did.

"You guys ready?" Dream asked.  
They nodded and got in the car.

The car ride was filled with loud music and loud singing from Dream and Sapnap. The pair don't seem to notice George's silence. 

George is thinking about when he has to take his shirt off and reveal his ugly body to his friends. He dreads the moment they see him. They're going to realize how pathetic he is. They're going to leave him like everyone else.

\---

When they get there the beach isn't too crowded. They find a place and set up their stuff.

"Race you to the water!!" Sapnap says, throwing his shirt off and running towards the water, Dream doing the same. They stop when they realize George isn't following.

"What's wrong Georgie?" Sapnap asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing I was just going to sit up here for a bit. "

"Oh come on. Come with us." Dream grabs George's wrists and drags him toward the water.

This feeling is familiar. Being dragged towards something he didn't want. George started to panic. He closed his eyes but when he opened them Dream wasn't holding him anymore. It was Seth. How did he get here. Dream said he'd protect me. Did he let this happen? George started to hyperventilate. 

"George? George? Can you hear me?"

"Please no, not again, please I'm sorry, I-" he was cut off by his sobs. 

Dream picked him up and started carrying him to their stuff.

But to George it was still Seth.

"Please, no, please, I can't, you can't, I can't take it. Please Seth, I can't, you can't, we're in public, please, i won't resist, just not here please" He couldn't catch a breath.

"George, listen, it's me, Dream, and Sapnaps here to, Seth isn't here he can't hurt you."

"Dr-Dream?" 

"Yes please breathe with me, you're going to be okay, in for four, hold for seven, out for eight, repeat."

"Dream, I- I'm sorry, I’m sorry, god, why can't I be normal, I ruin everything, you should just send me back to him, maybe he can finish me off, then you won't have to deal with me."

"George, honey, listen, we love you and there is no chance we are sending you back to him, I need you here with me, we both need you. And you don't ruin anything, I would rather be with you when you need me than be anywhere doing anything. Okay?"

"Okay." George whispered.

"How about we go eat some lunch, and then we can come back if you want? Would that be okay?"

"I guess, I'm not that hungry though." he stated.

"You deserve to eat something nice come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feelin?


	9. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a mostly calm meal at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH VERY EXTREMELY SLOWLY UPPING THE ROMANCE

The three drove out to a little diner a few miles away. After they were seated George needed to go to the bathroom, so he excused himself and went to the men’s room. After he went to the bathroom, he went to wash his hands and he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It was right then he realized he was only in a t-shirt and shorts. He slightly panicked but didn’t have the energy to panic anymore, he was still tired from his earlier episode. As he walked back to the table he was more aware than ever, noticing every time someone’s eyes were on him. He hated this. He hated the feeling of eyes staring at him. At least on stream, he couldn’t see their judgemental looks. He sat back down and looked at the menu, deciding on a kids meal since it was the smallest and he knew even if he wanted to eat more, he wouldn't be able to stomach it. When the waitress came over she seemed more interested in him than doing her job. Dream noticed George’s clear discomfort and needed to do something about it. Once she left Dream hurried to the car to grab something before she came back.

“Here.” Dream said handing George his neon green hoodie.

“Huh?” George gave Dream a confused look.

“You looked cold, and it looked like the waitress who was flirting with you made you uncomfortable. I assumed this would be a solution to both problems.”

“Thanks.” George blushed.

Why was he blushing? He had worn Dream’s hoodie before. Why was this any different? Maybe because he was stressed? That had to be it, there's no other explanation it was the stress. Definitely.

When the waitress came back with their food and saw George’s hoodie, she immediately stopped flirting with him and looked guilty. In some awful way seeing her feeling guilty for flirting with someone who now appeared to be taken, made him feel better. He could remember the countless times a waitress would flirt with Seth when they were together. They would always look at him with a look that made him feel like a placeholder, a hole to fuck until Seth found a better one. It turned out to be true anyways when he found Seth in bed with the waitress from their local diner. That was when George decided he had finally had enough. He waited for Seth to go to work the next day and packed his stuff and left. He stayed with one of his friends from university for a while. Then one night on TeamSpeak with Dream he mentioned needing to find a new place and he offered to let him move in with him and Sapnap. 

As they were finishing their meals, Dream noticed that George ate almost all of his food and made sure to tell him how proud he was. The validation of someone telling him it was good to eat helped a lot, especially when that person was Dream. He didn’t know what it was about him, but something just made Dream feel safe, made his words more impactful to George. Dream could probably ask George to do almost anything and he would do it. Little did George know, that feeling was mutual. 

Dream had spent many nights thinking of ways to help George through his problems, many nights talking to his mom asking for advice on how to help, many nights crying over the fact that someone could hurt the perfect man he called his best friend. 

\---

While Dream paid the bill, Sapnap walked to the convenience store across the road to pick up some snacks for a movie night, George went and sat in the front seat of the car. He was exhausted from all the energy he spent panicking at the beach earlier in the day, he decided to lay his head down until his friends came back, apparently, they took too long because once they got to the car they saw their friend asleep curled in a small ball on the front seat. They let him sleep assuming he was tired from the earlier events. Dream kept gazing at the smaller man during the drive and had the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel in George’s hair.

\---

When they got home Sapnap and Dream brought all their supplies inside. Dream went back to wake George, but when he tried to wake him, George grabbed Dream’s arm and snuggled into it. 

Dream laughed as he reached in and picked up a sleeping George. As he carried George into the house George wrapped his arms around Dream and snuggled into his chest. Dream was blushing now. He carried George to his room and set him down on his bed. As he went to walk away, George grabbed his wrist in an attempt to pull him back.

“Stay? Please?” He murmured half asleep.

“You sure?” Dream asked amused by his sleepy best friend's actions.

“Mhmm”

“Okay”  
Dream slipped into the bed with George and George rolled over, throwing his arm around Dream’s waist, and put his head on his chest, and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CALM CHAPTER WOT?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was there, the detail and writing was not

George is in a small dark room. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” George screams out

He sees three figures walking up to him. He makes out two of the figures to be Sapnap and Dream.

“Oh thank god you guys are here. Do you guys know where we are? Or how to get out?” George asks.

They both burst out laughing.

“Of course we do. The thing is, you won’t, you're going to be stuck here for as long as he wants.” Sapnap says walking towards George.

“As long as who wants?” George starts shaking. It can’t be. Right? They said they would protect him. He should have known. No one actually wants to deal with him.

“Me.” Another figure emerges. It's Seth. 

“Did you really think they would protect you? They don’t even like you, why would they care if I took you back? They can see how fat, ugly, useless, and annoying you are. Right boys?” Both Sapnap and Dream agree with him.

Dream walks up to George and grabs his face forcing him to stare into his eyes. 

“You really believed I loved you. How could anyone love a pathetic boy like you?”

He threw George to the ground. Dream held him down as Sapnap tied him to one of the support beams. Seth approached George and grabbed his face like Dream had done prior. 

“Now all three of us are going to have our fun with you, Georgie. You won’t even be able to try to leave this time.”

\---

George woke up in panicked sobs, which woke Dream who was still with him up.

George scrambled off the bed and as far as he could away from Dream.

“George, It’s okay it was a dream, I’m here.” Dream said approaching him.

“Please no, stay away, I’ll leave, I’m sorry, just don’t make me go with him. Please?” George pleaded.

Dream was more confused than ever, did George think he wanted to send him back with Seth?

“George, breathe please, you’re not going back with him.”

“Can I touch you?” Dream asked after the reaction he got the first time.

“Yes,” As soon as he muttered out the word he was wrapped in a hug.

He felt somewhat safer. He knew once he calmed down he would have to explain since he said he thought Dream was going to send him back.

\---

Once he had calmed down Dream picked him up and carried George back to the bed.

“What happened?” Dream asked looking into George’s teary eyes.

“It was nothing. Just a nightmare.” 

Dream wiped the tears off of George’s face, “Clearly it wasn’t nothing George, I won’t judge you, I promise.”

“I- It- I- You and Sapnap- you guys uh and uh Seth, wouldn’t stop, tied up, dark, and- you- and- and.” The tears fell down his face as he struggled to explain. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Calm down, I’m here. I’m not going to hurt you and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Dream ran his fingers through George’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’m sorry I’m so messed up. I should just leave, you guys would probably be better off without me. I’m sorry.” 

“George. That’s so untrue, we both need you here, I need you here, you need to be here. And you're not messed up we all have problems, just because you’re struggling now doesn’t mean you'll always be struggling.”

“I’m so-”

“Hey, stop apologizing you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Sorry”

“GEORGE” Dream says laughing.

“Oh” George starts laughing as well.

\---

As the sun came up, they moved to the living room and laid on the couch, and turned on a movie. George fell asleep about half an hour into the movie, with his head on Dream’s chest. 

Sapnap walked into the living room and gave Dream a confused look.

“Nightmare” Dream mouthed.

“Ohhh, okay” Sapnap whispered.

\----

George woke up to a hand running through his hair, he leaned into the touch and heard Dream laugh. He was slightly embarrassed but he didn’t really care, he currently felt safe and comforted by the warm presence under him.

“Hey how about we get some breakfast?” Dream whispered to George. “I know you need to eat, you deserve to eat.”

“Mmmmm… Fine.” He whined.

Dream tried to get up to make some breakfast but George wouldn’t let go.

“You wanna come with me?” Dream asked him.

“Mhmm.”

“Okay.”

Dream picked George up koala style and carried him to the kitchen setting him on the counter to watch.

“So do you want to talk about last night now or later?” Dream asked.

“There's not much to talk about. You and Sapnap helped Seth, said a few things, and then you started doing what he used to do.”

“What did we say and do?” Dream asked cautiously not wanting George to spiral.

“Agreed with Seth when he called me ugly, fat, useless, and annoying. And you said you never liked me and that I was pathetic...” The tears threatened to spill again.

“Hey, hey, we would never say that, it's not true I love you, you're not pathetic or useless, annoying or fat. You’re absolutely beautiful, George the fact that you can believe that you aren’t, makes me want to cry.”

A few tears fell down his face, whenever he was sad Dream was always there for him, even if he didn't know what was going on, he would still try to help.

“Can you explain what we did or is that too much?”

“Uhm, well you pushed me down and then held me there while Sapnap tied me up. And then uhm you, Sapnap, and Seth all.. Uhm… uh… It’s hard to explain. Out loud.” 

“Was it,” Dream didn’t know how to say it either, “sexual?” Dream really hoped not.

“Uh.. yeah..”

“Oh, George” Dream started to tear up, “Did that happen a lot?”

“I mean kind of?” 

“George… Come here.”

George was wrapped up in Dream’s arms and heard Dream’s quiet cries.

Dream couldn't comprehend how anyone could do that to George. 

He has to protect him, there's no way he will let anyone hurt him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched tales of SMP and George jack box streams while writing this lmao


	11. Sleepy Streams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream streams. George falls asleep. (Shorter Chapter SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IVE BEEN BABYSITTING OVERNIGHT FOR MY AUNT FOR THE PAST WEEK CAUSE SHE WAS GIVING BIRTH. ALSO, THIS IS KINDA A FILLER CHAPTER DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO

As the week went on, George still had the nightmares bet Dream would always hold him and reassure him that it was going to be ok afterward. Dream and Sapnap would always make sure he ate and told him how proud they were, as much as he hated to be babied, it felt nice to have someone care for him. He was slowly getting better, they just hoped it would stay that way.

\--

The week off was near ending as tomorrow they would have to start streaming again. George was not nearly as ready as the other two to start streaming again, he was scared he was going to get more donations like the one Seth donated the week prior. So when they decided who would stream first, they all agreed that Dream should stream first. He would stream GeoGuessr on his alt account for a few hours with Sapnap and George. 

\--

It was time to start the stream. They all joined a call and Dream deafened as he welcomed the stream. After he welcomed the stream he un-deafened and started playing.

After an hour George started to get tired, when George got tired he would either get all bubbly and babble on about random subjects almost like a small child, or he would get super quiet and self-critical. Somedays he would one for a while and then completely switch. Today was going to be one of those days.

\---

“What are your favorite Harry Potter Movies?” Dream read out from the chat.

“Mines The Order of the Phoenix” Sapnap answered.

“That's a good one, but mine's The Half-blood Prince,” Dream answered.

“George?” Sapnap asked for his input.

“Oh, mines definitely The Prisoner of Azkaban. But Deathly Hallows Part Two is a close second...” George kept babbling on about the Harry Potter franchise for about thirty-five minutes before he realized how long he had been going on for.

“Oh sorry, I’ve been rambling, that must have been annoying, sorry..” Only Dream and Sapnap could hear that he was sincere and thought he was actually annoying them.

“You’re fine George, I actually thought your rambling was kinda cute.” Dream stated.

George’s face was now flushed red at that comment. “I- uh- It was not.” 

“Awh come on George, can’t a guy call his best friend cute?” Sapnap teased.

“I mean yeah, when it’s actually true,” George argued.

“I mean I wasn’t lying.” If George’s face could get any redder than it already was it did.

They brushed off that interaction and continued the stream.

\--

George yawned and put his head on his desk. He had been much more quiet and thoughtful about what he said not wanting to ramble or say something dumb. Dream noticed George getting quieter and his small yawns, we quickly muted the stream so only George and Sapnap could hear him.

“Hey George, you sleepy?”

“Mhmm”

“You wanna come in here and lay down so you can still stream and I can help if you get any nightmares?”

“Dream,” George was worried now, “The stream!”

“I muted you’re fine.” 

“Ok good. And yeah I guess lemme change first.” George said then quickly changed into sweatpants, and looked for a clean hoodie, when he couldn't find one he decided to go in a t-shirt and just take one of Dream’s he wouldn’t mind. George had told Dream about how much safer he felt in Dream’s clothes, so they had basically been sharing clothes for the last week. 

George tiptoed into Dream’s room so the stream wouldn’t hear him until he was ready. He slipped on a red hoodie and pulled a chair over next to Dream. They continued the GeoGuessr games for a bit more. George rested his head on Dream’s shoulder and closed his eyes too tired to keep playing, he slowly drifted asleep. 

Dream took notice of the sleeping boy on his arm, the position George was in looked extremely uncomfortable so he quickly muted the stream. 

He nudged George to get his attention “Hey, you wanna sit with me you look awfully uncomfortable.”

“Mmm… no room...” George mumbled.

“Come here.” Dream picked George up and placed him so he was on top of his legs through the armholes of his gaming chair, George was laying with his head on Dream’s chest and arms around his neck, he too sleepy to even know what was going on he drifted back to sleep.

The stream knew George was in Dream’s room, so Dream streamed for a little while longer and then got off saying George fell asleep and he needed to get him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying ok?


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap comforts George this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory also kinda romance starting?

George woke up due to the loud noises coming from the kitchen. He noticed he was in his own bed and not in a chair in Dream’s room, he was very thankful that Dream moved him away from the stream once he fell asleep, they both knew George was a sleep talker and if he had a nightmare he may have revealed something they don’t want the public to know. 

George got out of bed and went to the kitchen to investigate the noise that woke him. When he got to the kitchen, he was Sapnap and Dream attempting to cook something but making a mess, he giggled at the sight of his friends covered in flour. That caught the younger boys' attention as they turned to look at George.

“What's so funny Gogy?” Sapnap smirked knowing what he had found funny but he wanted to try to make him laugh more. 

Sapnap was like that. He always wanted to help make his friends laugh, and in the last few weeks, he had been trying extra hard to cheer George up. Whenever he made George feel better, whether that be making him laugh whenever he could or calming him down from a panic attack, Sapnap would feel happier knowing he helped one of his best friends.

“Yeah Gogy, what's so funny,” Dream said, waving the whisk around getting some pancake batter on himself knowing what Sapnap was trying to do.

Dream, like Sapnap, also felt better when he could help George out or make him laugh, but for Dream, it was more than helping a friend out. Whenever George would do his cute little giggle or fall asleep snuggling Dream, his stomach would feel all fuzzy, and whenever George was happy and near him, he felt more at home than he had felt anywhere, with anyone, ever. He knew what the feeling was, he had experienced crushes before, but none ever this strong. He knew now that he could have a chance but with George’s mental state he wasn’t going to initiate anything until George was in a better mindset. He didn’t want to take advantage of him, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“You guys- pfft- you’re such a mess-” George burst into a fit of giggles that made the other two start laughing with him.

Once they settled down George took a seat on the counter and watched them cook. He had been eating two to three small meals a day now thanks to Dream and Sapnap’s constant words of encouragement. 

George was happier than he had been in a long time. His mental health wasn’t the best when he first started dating Seth, so all the trauma he went through with him didn’t help his pre-existing problems. He had gone to a therapist for about three weeks before he started dating Seth, he had been diagnosed with anxiety, he was about to get tested for more but Seth told him he didn’t need it, so he believed him.

Dream gave George a plate of food and they all sat down to eat.

“George, how would you feel about going to therapy?” Dream asked.

“Uhm, I mean maybe, I don’t know though, that seems stressful.”

“That's okay, I’ve been talking to my mom about how to help you more since she's a therapist and she suggested setting you up with one of her co-workers.”

“Oh, well maybe, I would need to think about it.”

“Okay well if you decide you want it, I can tell my mom.”

“Speaking of your mom, are we going to take George to meet her soon?” Sapnap butt in.

“If George is comfortable she said she would love to meet you.”

“Oh, sure, whenever is fine, I will probably be awkward though.”

“Okay, I’m going to go call her.” Dream washed his plate and ran upstairs.

George had always been slightly jealous of the relationships Dream and Sapnap had with their parents. They were always excited when talking about their parents, but whenever they asked George about his he would answer something quick and change the subject. 

George’s parents were okay throughout his childhood, they were pretty absent from it but they still cared for him. The caring personas started to slip when he turned thirteen, they started judging him more harshly and neglected him leaving him to make his own meals, buy the groceries, take care of himself when he was sick, and other similar things. Their neglect and lack of care never really bothered him until he went to university and realized he was gay. They had never said anything bad about the lgbtq+ community so he assumed they didn’t care, so at a dinner at home during spring break he told them, they did not take it well. He had been told not to come back after spring break, and never to contact them again unless they contact him first. As much as that broke him, it didn’t bother him as much as you would expect seeing as they were absent most of his life anyways.

The following fall is when he met Seth. Seth wasn’t always a manipulative, abusive asshole. When they first met he was nice and caring. Whenever George would think about when they first met, he would blame himself for the way Seth was, he thought it was his fault Seth needed to hurt him. They moved in together after university and George started streaming about a year and a half into the relationship. 

“George, you good?” Sapnap asked, bringing George out of his thoughts.

George hadn’t noticed the tears building up in his eyes, He really did miss his parents, even if they weren’t always there, he still loved them and him knowing it was a one-way feeling hurt.

“Sapnap- I- Can I-” He was trying to hold back the tears but they started to fall when Sapnap opened his arms welcoming George into them.

“Of course, c'mere.” Sapnap wrapped his arms around George and they just stood there for a while. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Sapnap asked slightly leaning away from the embrace. 

“You and Dream are always talking about how nice your families are and mine doesn’t want anything to do with me, they never have. I- I just want someone to care.” And with that George burst into sobs.

“Hey, hey, just because you don’t have your biological family, doesn't mean you don't have a family. Me and Dream are your family, as well as the rest of the SMP, and as soon as you meet Dreams family, you'll be a part of it too. We all care for and love you.” Sapnap ran his fingers through the smaller's hair as they were held together in a tight embrace. 

“Thanks, Sapnap,” George whispered.

“It’s nothing dude, you wanna go sit down?”

“Mhmm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo if u wanna like help me out with future chapters I'm gonna need help deciding if my ideas are dumb or not so like if u wanna comment ur twitter or discord ill dm u...


	13. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving to Dream's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo roadtrip really is a bop tbh also this is kinda a filler

Tomorrow was the day they were going upstate to meet with Dream’s parents.

To say George was nervous was an understatement. The only interaction he had with them was when texted Dream’s mom on a stream a few months ago claiming to be Dream’s boyfriend, which definitely wasn’t a good idea seeing as Seth saw the stream and “reclaimed” him afterward. 

He knew Dream’s mom knew it was a joke but he had hoped that she wouldn’t have taken it how his mom would have. If that was his mom, the number probably would have blocked and George would have gotten a very angry phone call asking why she was contacted. 

He was also worried about if they were going to judge him on his looks and personality. What if they hated him and told Dream? What if Dream agreed with them? 

That won’t happen though. Right? Right. Dream has put up with me for this long he isn’t going to stop now. For the first time, he had positive thoughts fighting back against the bad ones. 

“Hey, you guys almost ready? We have like a four-hour drive,” Dream yelled up the stairs.

“Yep,” Sapnap yelled back.

“Mhmm” George hummed walking up behind Dream.

They all got in the car, Dream driving since he was the only one who knew the way, George in the passenger's seat, and Sapnap in the back.

\---  
It was about one and a half hours in when Dream and Sapnap decided to switch seats. Dream moved into the back and laid with his back against the passenger-side door with his feet on the other seat. George had leaned his seat back to the point where it was almost on Dream’s lap. 

Thirty minutes later, Sapnap pulled into a gas station to fill up the car and grab some snacks, when he realized his friends hadn’t said anything he looked over to see they both were asleep. Dream had his arm reaching over onto George’s seat and George was unconsciously hugging the larger’s arm.

Sapnap quickly took a picture and went on with his business.  
\---  
It was about three hours in when Dream woke up. 

He quietly pulled his arm from George’s grip and started scrolling through his phone and updating his mom on where they were.

“When we switch I have a picture to show you,” Sapnap smirked.

“Oh? Okay.”

As Sapnap pulled into a Mcdonald's parking lot, Dream woke George up to tell him that he and Sap were going to go in and get food. 

When they got in the line Sapnap pulled his phone out.

“You looked comfy huh,” Sapnap laughed when showing Dream the picture.

Dreams face flushed red at the image. “Oh, uh yeah. Guess he must have grabbed it while he was asleep.”

“You like him don’t you?”

“What? Huh? I- no. Where did that come from?” Dream tried to dismiss what he had said but he knew it was true.

“Bro. It is so obvious.”

“Oh. I mean I guess, but now is very much not the time, even if I had a chance, I would wait until he is less vulnerable, I don’t want to or want him to think I am taking advantage of him.” Dream really did want to help George get better before he even attempted to act on his feelings, everything he did now wasn’t because of his little crush, he truly cared for George and wanted to help comfort him and help him get better.

“That makes sense, but just know when the time is right, I can guarantee he likes you too. He has told me about how much safer he feels with you.” 

“I make him feel safe?” Dream questioned.

“You do, you really, really do.”

\---  
“Only about another twenty minutes.” Dream announced.

George’s anxiety was spiking again, the positive thoughts stopped outweighing the negative ones.

Apparently, Dream noticed because he grabbed George's hand. Dream’s touch did help calm George down. After a while George was just playing with Dream’s free hand, drawing shapes on his palm and playing with his fingers, it helped to keep him distracted.

Dream thought George playing with his hand was cute and he also noticed how it kept him calm and distracted. That could help him out in the future, he knew George was anxious about meeting his family so if he started to panic, Dream would grab his hand. His whole family was all pretty aware when it came to mental health so they would understand what was going on. Even if it wasn’t that he knew they wouldn’t care, he had come out to them in high school saying how he didn’t put a label on his sexuality and would love whoever he loved. They were all supportive and it didn't bother them. 

When they finally arrived his parents were waiting on the porch. They were both excited to meet the friends that his son would talk about all the time. They had talked to Sapnap before, over calls, and they knew how close the boys were, so they were more excited to meet George.

They had a feeling about him, they could tell how much their son loved the other man. They weren’t going to say anything but they could see the sparkle in Dream’s eyes when he would talk about George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever be fine and then bam *cries* I want a hug but have no one to give me one. cause that has been me, lowkey cried cause I wanted a hug :[


	14. Childhood Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap see Dream's childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams parents give me cyrus and reese from animal crossing vibes but like flipped

As they walk up to the porch Dream squeezes George’s hand to reassure him that he is going to be okay. When they get to the stairs that lead onto the porch, George lets go of Dream’s hand, he did like the comfort but he didn’t want to leave a weird impression with Dream’s parents.

First to greet them was a tall blonde woman who had a kind smile, 

“Hey guys, I’m Dream’s mom but you guys can call me Rita. This is my husband, Reese.” She said with a smile. She pulled Sapnap into a hug, “I finally get to see you in person, I remember when you and Dream were little and had a little fight and he came to me crying thinking you hated him.”

“Mommm... Not now,” Dream said, drawing out the last letters.

“And you must be the famous George I’ve heard about.” George tensed up slightly. What if Dream told his mom bad things about him? He wouldn’t do that though. Would he?

She then pulled George into a tight hug which startled the man, but after a few seconds, he melted into the hug. When she let go Dream came from behind and hugged him too.

“How about y'all come inside, Dream can show you his room and you guys can help me cook dinner?” She asked while leading them into the house.

\---

“So this is the great Dream’s bedroom huh?” Sapnap asked while flopping onto Dream’s bed. 

“Yep, I was in this very room when I first met you guys.”

“That's crazy,” George said while looking at the small photos on Dream’s bookcase.

“Is this you?” He asked, holding one of the pictures out. It was a baby picture of him playing little league football.

“Yeah, that was my first football game.” Dream responded.

“You were cute,” George giggled.  
“Were?” Dream joked back.

“Yes, were,”

“Oh, how you wound me.” Dream said Dramatically. 

The boys go back downstairs to help Dream’s mom. 

\---

“It's almost ready, George honey, can you grab some glasses out of the cupboard above the sink, and Dream, come stir this while I go get your father,” Rita said as she left the kitchen.

George walked over to the cupboard only to realize he couldn't reach the contents.  
“Is this some kind of sick joke?” he huffed.

Dream looked over and started wheezing  
“Oh-you-Oh my god this is too funny- You can’t reach!!”

“I noticed dumbass,” George said in fake annoyance.

“Here lemme help you,”

'What how are you gonn- AH-DREAM PUT ME DOWN,”

“Just grab the cups idiot,” Dream chuckled

“Next time can you just grab them for me, that was- scary,” George was catching his breath when Rita came back.

“You boys can go sit at the table, Drista has requested to sit next to Sapnap, she said something about making fun of him? I don’t know, but that means you two are next to each other.” 

\---

Once they all sat down Rita brought over the food. The amount of food was overwhelming to George. Dream must have noticed his mood change because he reached over and grabbed his hand under the table. That calmed him down for the moment. Though he had been eating more it still wasn't normal portions and he was scared that either they were judging him for it or they thought he didn't like the food and was being rude. 

As the food was passed around the table, Dream helped George with his so he wouldn't get overwhelmed or scared he took too much or too little. 

\---

As they were eating, Rita and Drista had started talking about Dream and telling stories from when he was little. They started to tell the story about the first time he talked about George. They were about to tell him something Dream had said right before he moved in when Dream stopped them.

“Woah, Woah, Woah. He does not need to know about that.”

What had Dream said that he didn’t want him to hear? It had to be bad if he couldn’t hear it. He should have known. He had probably told them he didn't want him to move in. Or that he was annoying, or wasn’t really a friend and more so someone he tolerated. 

He had started to shake slightly, luckily his phone started to ring so now he had an excuse to go to Dream’s room and answer. 

He had answered it and there was immediately yelling. After ten seconds of screaming, he realized who had called him. 

It was his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh whats gon happen


	15. Awful Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's parents are dickheads. (also I'm gonna start using italics cause they were supposed to be there in the beginning but I forgot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwie

Why were they calling him? They wanted nothing to do with him, why were they calling now? 

He tried to listen to what they were saying. He couldn't really tell what they were saying until they slowed down and he heard, 

“Why did your boyfriend come here looking for you? Why does he have our address? We told you not to contact us and now your boyfriend is?”

“He IS NOT my boyfriend, I don’t even live in England anymore, and he fucking abused me but YOU wouldn’t care anyway, and I don’t know or care how he got your address. So if that's what you wanted you can hang up.” George’s voice started to raise and his eyes started to sting from the upcoming tears.

“Whatever he did to you, you deserved it, I hope he finds you and finishes what he started. No one cares and no one would notice if you just disappeared, George.” 

That was his breaking point. 

_He couldn’t do this anymore, they were right. He decided then if Seth found him he would let it happen. He was going to let Seth take the burden that he was away, away from Dream, away from Sapnap, away from his parents, away from himself. He was ready to just let him kill him. If it happened it happened. If it happens, it just proves that he was just never meant to be._

____

____

\---

At the table they could hear George screaming slowly get quiet, they couldn't exactly tell what he was yelling but that didn’t matter. Dream knew he needed to go help him. 

“I’m gonna go check if he’s okay.” Dream excused himself from the table and ran up the stairs.

“He really does love him doesn’t he?” Dream’s dad asked Sapnap.

“Yeah, he does. He said he isn’t going to do anything until George is in a better place mentally, ”

“Hopefully he can learn to trust us as well and we can help him, from what Dream has told me, he seems to have severe trauma and anxiety about everything, he really does need therapy though, if you can get him to agree, I can set him up with a good therapist for free.” Rita smiled sadly.

“I’ll talk to him when we go home, for now, Dream needs to calm him down from whatever just happened.”

\---

Dream could hear panicked breathing from the other side of the door. He knocked on the door awaiting a response, all he got was a few small whimpers.

“George I’m coming in, okay?”

When he opened the door he was faced with a small, shaking, tearful George. 

“Oh baby, what happened?” The pet names just slipped out whenever he was comforting George.

“It's nothing, I- I’m fine. I’ll get over it.” 

“Georgie, please, I hate seeing you like this I just want to help you, sweetheart,”

“I- It was just my parents. Seth went to their house, and uhm… he was looking for me… and then they called and- they- they- said I deserved whatever he did, and they hope he finds me, and-” 

“George, that's horrible, I’m so sorry that your parents can say such horrible things” Dream pulls him into a hug.

“Hey, I know this sounds kinda scary but I think we should tell my family what happened, I promise they won’t judge you. I just feel like it would be a good idea to at least tell my mom since she knows about these kinds of things. You don’t have to but we will need to go back down and tell everyone you're okay.”

“I don’t know Dream, that seems… scary.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time, I can tell them if you want, I’ll give them a quick explanation.”

“Uhm… Okay, I guess.”  
\---

The boys head downstairs hand in hand once George had calmed down as much as he could. 

“Are you okay George? What happened?” Rita asked. Everyone at the table looked concerned. 

“To be honest I’ve been better, but I’m fine right now.”

“What happened? We heard yelling.” Sapnap asked.

“Uhm..” George squeezed Dream’s hand, nonverbally asking him to tell it.

“He got a very mean and alarming phone call from his parents. Apparently, his ex went to their house looking for him and they got angry and said some fucked up things. ”

Rita got up and wrapped the boys in a hug, a tear running down her face, “Oh sweetheart, we can be your family, you don’t deserve a family who is mean to you.”

Reese and Drista joined the hug. Sapnap stood aside for a moment before Rita waved him over and pulled him into the hug. This was something George had never felt before. He had never had this many people care for him. 

\---  
After they cleaned up dinner, they decided it was time for bed. The boys were staying over that night so they wouldn't have to drive four hours after dark. The original plan was Sapnap in the guest room, Dream on the living room couch, and George in Dream’s room but Dream didn’t want to leave George by himself so he decided to sleep on the couch in his room. It was smaller than the living room couch but he didn’t mind.

“Dream just take your bed, I’m smaller anyways, I’ll be fine.” George was arguing with Dream about where they slept. He felt bad for kicking him out of his bed.

“No George, you get the bed, you’ve been through a lot today and you are probably exhausted.” Dream rebutted.

George’s mind wandered back to what happened earlier. He shuddered, remembering the things he thought while on the phone.

“Actually can you lay with me? Please? I can’t be alone right now.”

“Of course, I guess this solves both problems too.”

“Uh, Dream?”

“Hm?”

“I forgot pajamas”

“Here take this” Dream took off his sweatshirt and gave it to George, then he quickly put on a tank top from out of his closet.

“Oh um thanks.”

\---  
They laid down in bed and soon Dream fell asleep.

In his sleep, he rolled over and wrapped his hands around George's waist. At first, it startled him but soon the familiar feeling of safety fell into place and he snuggled closer to Dream, putting his face in the boy's neck, wrapping his arms around him, and intertwining their legs. He soon fell asleep to the methodic beats of Dreams heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda fluff at the end

**Author's Note:**

> uh so that happened ig IF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
